Sadie Hawkins Dance
by The Luna Complex
Summary: Dumbledore gets into the muggle spirit and throws a Sadie Hawkins dance. After James and Sirius eavesdrop on a few girls in the bathroom, James starts to really look forward to it.Songfic to 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K.


After everyone had finished eating his or her share of the welcoming feast, Dumbledore stood to give his start-of-the-year speech. A certain messy-haired seventeen-year-old head boy wasn't listening for the most part, he could recite Dumbledore's speeches by heart. He didn't notice a certain red-haired head girl giving him death glares. One part of Dumbledore's speech, however, caught his full attention.

"This year, Hogwarts will be holding a ball at the start of the year. This will be no ordinary ball, for it will be a Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Murmurs went through the crowd. Muggleborn girls were excitedly explaining to their friends what it was while some of the purebloods looked utterly confused. Dumbledore quickly silenced them, however.

"The idea of the Sadie Hawkins dance is, in fact, adapted from the muggle culture. The rules of this dance are as follows; only fourth year and up may attend," there were several groans from the younger children, "you must bring a date, and the girls must choose which young man they would like to bring, not the other way around."

James' curiosity was certainly peaked. A dance where the girls ask the guys? That would mean the chances of him going with Lily Evans were near impossible, but he would enjoy himself anyway. He had a feeling this was going to be interesting...

* * *

_All the girls in the bathroom talking,_

Who they're going to take to the Sadie Hawkins.

My ears are burning but I kept on walking,

Smile on my face and air-guitar rocking.

* * *

As James was walking down the hall, he heard his best friend, Sirius Black, call out to him. 

"Hey, Prongs! Come here!" he whispered loudly.

"What's up, Padfoot?"

He quickly shushed him.

"Shut up, Prongs, they'll hear us!"

It was then that James realized they were standing outside the girl's bathroom.

"Sirius what are we-" he started, but Sirius cut him off.

"Watch and learn, Prongsie, watch and learn."

He waved his wand, did a quick spell, and suddenly they could hear voices coming from the door.

"So, girls, who do you wanna ask to the Sadie Hawkins?" asked one girl James recognized as Gwenyvere Otero, an erotic girl with black hair like silk that fell down to her waist and mystifying silver eyes.

"I think I might ask that Frank Longbottom," spoke a shy, quiet voice James knew to be Alice Horner, a small brunette who was known for her kind, amicable demeanor.

"It's about time! We all know you've liked him for ages!" came the bubbly voice of a cheerful and hyperactive girl with chestnut hair known as Holly Blue.

"Well, what about you Blue? Have you decided yet?" came Alice's voice. For a strange reason beyond James' knowledge the erratic girl always insisted on being called by her last name.

She didn't hesitate long before she blurted out, "Remus Lupin. Oh my God he's so sexy with all those scars!"

The girls all burst out into giggles before Blue asked, "And what about you, little-miss-tart? Who are you bringing?"

Gwen scoffed.

"Since when do I ever only bring one guy? I have several in mind, that Sirius Black being one of them. And perhaps that Evan Rosier, I love a bad boy."

The girls all burst out into giggles while Sirius smirked from next to him.

The girls then rounded on another girl.

"Why Lily," Gwen drawled, "You've been awful quiet. Who were you planning on taking to the Sadie Hawkins?"

James tensed. This was what he was waiting for. He knew she wouldn't ask him but he couldn't get rid of the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him he might have a chance.

She mumbled something incoherently.

"What was that, Lils? We didn't hear you."

"I don't know... I was thinking, maybe James would go with me."

James froze. He couldn't believe his hears. He didn't hear the other girls squealing and giggling, nor did he feel Sirius clap him on the back. He felt his ears turning red but he couldn't shake the feeling of pure ecstasy streaming through his body.

He ran down the hallway in a state of bliss, rocking out on his air-guitar. He didn't care that the people he passed in the corridors looked at him and whispered to their friends about how the head boy had finally lost it.

* * *

_Sitting in the back of my next class napping._

_Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping._

_Told a funny joke, got the whole class laughing._

_Think I got a tan from the light, which I was basking._

* * *

James went through the next few days feeling like he was on the top of the world. He had gotten several offers to go to the Sadie Hawkins, but he kept refusing, holding to the knowledge that Lily was planning on asking him to go with her.

He was in Transfiguration now, trying to pay attention to what McGonagall was saying, but found himself staring at the back of Lily's auburn head. He slowly drifted of to sleep and dreamt of her.

"Mr. Potter!" the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall called out, awaking him.

"What's up, Minnie?"

The class sniggered, and even the usually stern professor's lips started to twitch.

"Would you like to go up to the front of the class and explain to our students the sensations of the transformation of an animagus?"

James glances Sirius' way and they both smirked.

"Of course!" he stated cheerfully, and with that he made his way up to the front of the class.

"When transforming to one's animagus form for the first time, it may be a bit painful, but as the body adjusts, the pain dulls until one feels none at all. As one is transforming, a tingling sensation overtakes the body as it changes. The tingling is not painful, but not pleasant, much like when your butt falls asleep listening to the head boy giving a painfully boring speech about animagi."

The class chuckled at his comparison and clapped for him. He took an exaggerated bow and returned to his seat. As he walked back, he caught Lily's eye and rumpled his hair as he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a small smile.

* * *

_Scan the cafeteria for some good seating._

_I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating._

_The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating_.

_I said that's one thing I won't be needing._

* * *

As the Marauders entered the Great Hall for lunch, they searched around for a good place to sit. They chose a spot by Lily, her friends, and Frank Longbottom, who happened to be sitting with his arm around Alice Horner's waist.

"Hello ladies!" grinned Sirius as he sat next to Gwen and threw his arms around her shoulders. She simply rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

James smiled when he caught Lily staring at him and said, "Hey, Lily."

"Hi James," she said, softly.

Blue, who had been looking intensely at her plate, suddenly looked up at Remus and blurted out, "Go to the Sadie Hawkins with me?"

Remus looked taken aback but recovered quickly enough to stutter out, "Yes, of course."

They smiled at each other and Remus took his place next to her.

James squeezed himself between Blue and Lily and smiled down at her while she grinned shyly up at him.

They stayed that way until, "What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Everyone in the group looked up to face a livid Amos Diggory, captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team and Lily's ex-boyfriend.

"What does it look like Diggory? I'm simply eating my lunch in the company of these lovely young ladies."

The handsome Hufflepuff's mouth was thinned so much it looked like someone could have drawn it on with a pencil.

"Would you like a beating, Potter?"

"I won't be needing that, thanks," he retorted.

* * *

_And since I'm so smart and cunning,_

_I took off down the next hall running,_

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning._

_Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning._

_She said, "You're smooth and good with talking,_

_"You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins."_

* * *

When James saw Diggory's face contorting and turning colors he had never heard of before, he sped out the Great Hall as if rabid kneazles were nipping at his heels. He chuckled at this thought, could kneazles even get rabies? He didn't have much time to dwell on that though, as he felt a small tug on his sleeve and he turned around, expecting the worst.

Instead of seeing a murderous Amos Diggory, he found himself face to face with a stunning redhead.

She smiled at him and said, "It's about time someone stood up to that cad."

James couldn't help but grin at her choice of words, so uncharacteristic of little Lily Evans.

She blushed and looked away before staring back into his eyes determinately and saying, "You know, James. You've changed. I would love it if you would go to the Sadie Hawkins with me."

James grin grew even wider and he laughed as he shouted, "Yes!"

He grabbed her in his arms, swung her around, and put her down laughing. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair messed up, and her green eyes sparkling. He had never seen anything so beautiful. It was all he could do to not just kiss her right then and there.

"So," she giggled, "See you tomorrow night, then?"

James grinned.

"Of course!"

* * *

_The Sadie Hawkins Dance,_

_In my khaki pants,_

_There's nothing better._

_Oh! Oh! Oh!_

_The girls ask the guys,_

_It's always a surprise._

_There's nothing better._

_Baby, do you like my sweater?_

* * *

At 6:00 the next day, James was waiting impatiently for Lily to come down to meet him. He was wearing simple, yet formal khaki pants and a black sweater underneath his elegant black dress robes decorated with gold clasps.

He noticed several girls crowded around Sirius and a few guys waiting around, probably for Gwen. James shook his head. They had no idea what they were getting into, especially since Sirius and Gwen would also be going with each other.

He saw little Alice come down the stairs first, her brunette hair done in a simple plait and sky blue dress robes to accent her eyes. She linked arms with Frank and they headed out the portrait hole.

Next he saw Blue come down with her chestnut hair carelessly, yet somehow elegantly, thrown on top of her head. She wore a black dress underneath her nearly translucent electric-blue dress robes. She reminded him somewhat of a butterfly, but he kept that comment to himself and she and Remus walked away together.

Gwen was the next to come down, her long, black hair flowing freely around her waist. She was wearing thin, tight-fitting black dress robes and a deep red dress that barely covered her was underneath. He silently sniggered and motioned for Sirius to wipe the drool off his lip.

When Lily finally descended the stairs to the girl's dormitories, he gasped. She was wearing intricately woven off-white dress robes that showed off the sparkling dress she wore underneath that was a pleasant swirl of oranges and pinks. She reminded him of the sunset.

She smiled at him and walked over to him.

"I like your sweater," she stated simply, putting her hand on his chest.

The temptation was too much for James. He put his hand over hers on his chest and brought his other hand up to her cheek. Her free hand went up to rest on his shoulder and their lips met.

_That was definitely worth waiting six years for._

**A/N: I've always thought Lily in a green dress was a bit overly cliched... but that's just me, so I put her in the dress I wore for homecoming as a freshman. ;D Review? If you like this one, check out my other fics. They're also songfics... because before I can get to writing this full-length fic that's been in my head for ages, these random musical plot bunnies attack my head.  
**


End file.
